Uma Semana Muito Louca!
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: "Você com certeza já teve aquela semana maluca onde tudo podia acontecer, mas de repente você percebe que foi preciso passar por tudo isso para conseguir algo maior... Meus amigos vou te contar. Essa não foi à semana mais maluca para mim como também foi à semana mais inesquecível da minha vidinha." By: Haruno Sakura.


**Sinopse:**  
_"Você com certeza já teve aquela semana maluca onde tudo podia acontecer, mas de repente você percebe que foi preciso passar por tudo isso para conseguir algo maior... Meus amigos vou te contar. Essa não foi à semana mais maluca para mim como também foi à semana mais inesquecível da minha vidinha."_

By: Haruno Sakura.

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**  
E depois de "Meu lindo e amado InuYasha",  
resolvi aprontar com esse casal lindo também *-*'  
Espero que curtam essa ideia louca ^-^

Let's Go!

**Capitulo 1 de 10.**

_**Capitulo 1. Segunda-feira - Declarações...!**_

**Pov's On**  
_E já é Segunda-feira de novo, e a minha vida volta a ser aquela correria de toda semana. Estou falando das aulas mesmo, pois agora estamos naquela época de provas de fim de semestres. Pois é! Minha vida é uma loucura desde que eu nasci já, afinal não é todo dia que sua Mãe dá a luz quando está cavalgando entre as montanhas... Pera ai! Gravida pode andar de cavalo? Eu acho que não! – Agora pensando bem está explicado o porquê de eu ser meio fora da casinha às vezes – A culpa é dela, eu sabia que não devia ter acreditado quando Ela disse que eu fiquei assim de tanto assistir Banana de Pijamas; Ah! Eu gostava de ficar cantando a musiquinha de abertura.  
Ah é Claro! Já ia esquecendo-se de me apresentar, como eu sou lesada às vezes. Tá Sempre. Certo me chamo Haruno Sakura e tenho quinze anos, prazer. Vejamos... Estudo na Konoha Elite School. Tenho duas amigas que também não batem bem da cabeça, Amo tudo que é rosa e brilhante, - principalmente aqueles pingentes lindos e fofos para celular – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, sim é hoje... O dia em que eu vou me declarar para Ele, o garoto mais lindo de todo o colégio._  
**Pov's Off**

~*~

_**Konoha Elite School**_

_**Pátio...**_  
**– Sakura!** – chama Ino correndo em direção à amiga desesperadamente.  
– Oi. – diz a Rosada sorrindo.  
– É hoje, não é? – pergunta Hinata curiosa.  
– Sim. – diz Sakura dando um passo à frente das amigas. – **Hoje eu provarei todo o meu amor a Uchiha Sasuke.**  
_– Que confiança hein..._ – murmura Ino.  
_– Deixa. Ela esperou muito para esse dia._ – sussurra Hinata.

Tririmrimrim

– É, mas parece que terá que ser só no intervalo. – diz Ino puxando Sakura pela mão em direção a sala de aula.  
– Não tem problema, já esperei muito por isso. – comenta Sakura fechando o punho.  
– Isso que eu chamo de determinação. – diz Hinata seguindo as amigas.

~*~

Secretária...  
– Ter certeza disso? – pergunta um moreno confuso.  
– É claro – começa um loiro confiante. – Afinal não é todo dia que eu estou com animo para trabalho.  
– Pode falar. Sua Mãe cortou a sua mesada também.  
– Não... Porque ela faria isso. – diz o loiro nervosamente – Eu sou um anjinho de filho.  
– Conta outra Deidara. – diz o moreno revirando os olhos.  
– Está bem. Ela cortou, mas e você hein Itachi?  
– Minha Mãe disse que eu já estou grandinho demais para receber mesadas. – diz Itachi caminhando até secretária que acabara de voltar.  
– Que injusto isso e nós só temos 21 anos. – comenta Deidara seguindo o moreno.

– A Diretora vai atender você agora. – diz a Secretária sorrindo Colgate para os dois.  
– Obrigado... Eu acho. – diz Itachi saindo dali sendo seguido do amigo loiro.

~*~

**Sala 101...**  
– O que é isso? – pergunta Ino com uma enorme gota na cabeça.  
– É lindo não é. – diz Sakura suspirando.  
– Lista de compras? – pergunta Hinata chegando perto.  
– Não. É a minha carta.  
– Você pretende entregar essa 'Carta' para o Uchiha-kun? – pergunta Hinata curiosa.  
– Claro. Por quê? Acha que está muito pequena ainda? – pergunta Sakura preocupada.  
– Não Imagina – começa Ino – está ótimo desse tamanho... Se você aumentar isso ainda mais daqui a pouco Ele vai conseguir acabar só daqui umas quatro décadas.  
– Eu ainda acho pequena. – diz a rosada pensativa.

– O que aquelas garotas tanto conversam? – se pergunta Naruto curioso.  
– Devem estar falando coisas chatas de garotas. – resmunga Gaara.  
– Pode ser chata, mas bem que você queria saber.  
– É.

**ooOooOooOoo  
**  
_**Diretoria...**_  
– É pegar ou lagar. – diz Tsunade com um sorriso triunfante.  
– Isso é maldade. – diz Deidara desanimado.  
– Nós aceitamos. – diz Itachi sério.  
– Ótimo.  
– _Está falando sério._ – murmura Deidara surpreso.  
_– Estou e melhor trabalhar duro, afinal essa ideia foi toda sua._ – sussurra Itachi.

~*~  
_**Intervalo...**_

**– É agora!** – diz Sakura pulando animadamente.  
– Estou com um mau pressentimento. – diz Hinata temerosa.  
– Ai! Vira essa boca pra lá Hinata. – diz Ino.  
**– Vocês vão ficar aqui. Eu já volto.** – grita Sakura já de longe.  
– Boa sorte...

~*~

_**Pátio Secundário...  
**_Pendurados na parede do lado de fora do colégio, mas parece que a altura não era o problema deles nesse momento.  
– Eu realmente odeio lavar janelas. – diz Deidara suspirando.  
– Cala boca. A ideia foi sua agora aguente. – diz Itachi.  
– Tudo por uma graninha.

Ali era seu lugar preferido, é claro quando ninguém vinha lhe encher o saco, mas parece que hoje não era seu dia.  
– Sasuke-kun? – chama Sakura chegando correndo ali.  
– O que você quer? – pergunta Sasuke sem animação alguma.  
**– Eu te amo!** – diz Sakura sorrindo.

– O que? – diz Deidara surpreso.  
_– Oh droga!_ – diz Itachi balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
– hã?

– E dai? – começa Sasuke sério.  
– É... – Sakura ficara sem palavras.  
– Se espera ouvir algo especial de mim. Esqueça!  
– mas Sasuke-kun. Eu...  
–** Suma daqui. **Você não faz o meu tipo nem de longe.  
– _Sim. _– diz Sakura de cabeça baixa indo embora rapidamente.

– Mais que grande idiota. – diz Deidara com uma gota.  
– Não sei quem ele puxou. – diz Itachi suspirando pesadamente.  
– Vamos dar um jeito nessa historia. – diz o loiro determinado.  
– Não vai começar com as suas esquesitices.  
– Hehe! Seremos os cupidos.  
– **O que?** – pergunta Itachi olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
– Está bem. Os super cupidos faxineiros. – diz Deidara sonhador.  
– Ridículo. – diz Itachi com uma gota. Pegou o mini rodo e voltou a passar nas vidraças.  
– Ridículo nada. É demais. – diz Deidara procurando o seu pano, mas por causa de um fio preso no balde ficou com raiva e puxou com tudo deixando o balde cair acidentalmente lá em baixo. – _Opa!_  
– **Seu idiota!** – grita Itachi olhando para baixo onde viu um corpo esparramado no chão. – **Sasuke!**  
– _Droga!_ – diz Deidara também descendo.

**– Sasuke?** – chama Itachi preocupado.  
–** Oh não! Eu matei o seu irmão. **– diz Deidara desesperado.  
– O que você pensa que está fazendo com esse cabo de vassoura? – pergunta Itachi confuso.  
– Bem... Eu pensei em acudi-lo assim. – diz Deidara cutucando o moreno desmaiado com o cabo de vassoura. – Eu não toco em cadáveres.  
– Ele não está morto. – diz Itachi pegando o cabo do loiro e batendo na cabeça dele.  
–** Ai! **– resmunga Deidara com as mãos sobre a cabeça.  
– Rapido vamos leva-lo a enfermaria. – diz Itachi pegando o irmão com cuidado no colo.

~*~

_**Sala 101...  
**_– por quê? _'Snif'... _– se pergunta Sakura enquanto chorava.  
– Calma amiga. – tenta Hinata consola-la.  
– Deixa Sakura. Ele não era o melhor para você mesmo. – diz Ino entre dentes.  
– Mas Ino _'Snif'... _Eu o amo tanto. – continua a rosada a chorar enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas.  
–** Sakura abra os olhos... **– Ino parou de falar assim que sentiu Hinata segurar em seu braço.  
– Melhor deixarmos ela sozinha um pouco. – diz Hinata triste.  
– Tudo bem – concorda a loira. – Sakura voltamos depois.  
– sim _'Snif'..._

**ooOooOooOoo  
**  
_**Enfermaria...  
**_– Ele vai ficar bem? – pergunta Deidara preocupado, já que a culpa do moreno estar ali era dele.  
– Vai. – diz a Enfermeira Chiyo sorrindo.  
_– Ufa! _– respira Deidara aliviado.  
– Você nunca mais derrube um balde, e ainda mais daquela altura. – diz Itachi sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde Sasuke repousava dormindo.  
– Foi mal.  
– Mais agora devemos voltar ao trabalho. – diz Itachi ficando de pé.

~*~

_**Pátio principal...  
**_– Hinata-chan minha linda. – diz Naruto abraçando a namorada fortemente.  
– _Naruto-kun assim na frente dos outros não. _– diz Hinata ficando vermelha.  
– Minha Hinatinha está com vergonha é. – diz Naruto sorrindo divertido.  
_– Naruto-kun para.  
_– Hinatinha não precisa ficar assim. – diz Naruto dando um selinho na namorada que ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.  
–** Ah! Já disse para parar. **– diz Hinata jogando o loiro longe.  
**– SOCORROOOOO!** – grita Naruto de longe.  
– Amor me desculpe. – diz Hinata indo atrás do loiro.

– É isso todo dia. – diz Gaara com uma gota.  
– Eles não se decidem nunca. – diz Ino suspirando pesadamente – Mais agora eu tenho outras coisas para fazer.  
– Tipo o que? – pergunta Gaara confuso.  
– Vem comigo...

**ooOooOooOoo  
**  
**Enfermaria...  
**Podia parecer uma criança calma dormindo, mas seus sonhos estavam cheios de perigos e tragédias.– Meus tomates... Não... – dizia Sasuke se remexendo na cama enquanto tinha uma luta interior. – Não ira leva-los... **Não!  
**– Garoto acorde. – chama Chiyo acudindo o moreno.  
– Ai! Minha cabeça. O que houve? – pergunta Sasuke sentando-se na cama.  
– Nada de mais. Você ficara bem em algumas horas. – diz Chiyo com um copo de agua e um comprimido na mão. – Agora tome isso.  
– Posso ir já? – pergunta o moreno ficando de pé sem esperar a resposta.  
– Pode sim. Tome cuidado para não levar mais baldadas na cabeça. Nhahahahaha.  
– _Tá._ – diz Sasuke saindo dali enquanto pensava na enfermeira estranha de segundos atrás, mas não era isso que estava na sua mente, e sim aquele doce palavra, aquele doce nome.

– **Te achei! **– diz Ino parando em frente ao moreno.  
– Ino calma ai. – diz Gaara preocupado.  
– Você quer o que comigo? – pergunta Sasuke sério.

No mesmo corredor, mas mais ao fundo estavam os dois novos faxineiros limpando aquele enorme corredor.  
– Olha lá Itachi. Parece que o seu irmão está melhor. – diz Deidara respirando aliviado.  
– Já estava na hora. – diz Itachi terminando de limpar a sua parte.  
– O que aquela loirinha está pensando em fazer com ele? – se pergunta Deidara confuso.  
– Como assim? – pergunta Itachi também olhando a cena de longe.

– Diz logo o que você quer? – pergunta Sasuke sentindo seu tempo ser desperdiçado por tão pouco.  
– Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais debochar do sentimento alheio. – diz Ino dando um sorriso travesso e depois lhe dando um baita do um soco no meio da cara.  
– **O que você... **– começa Sasuke limpando no canto da boca um pingo de sangue.  
– Vamos embora daqui Ino. – diz Gaara praticamente arrastando a loira dali.

– Uau! De repente as garotas estão se rebelando contra o seu irmão. – diz Deidara apoiado na parede.  
– Ele deve estar louco de raiva. Prontinho para bater em qualquer um que passar no seu caminho. – diz Itachi sentindo um calafrio.  
– Que ninguém mais passe por aqui. – diz Deidara suando frio.

– Aquela garota é louca. – Rosna Sasuke ainda no mesmo lugar.  
O moreno não sabia mais o que pensar desse estranho dia, bem na verdade ele nem se lembrava direito desse estranho dia, só de ter sonhado com seus preciosos tomates.  
_– Que dia... _– sussurra Sakura dando passos lentos pelo corredor.

– Itachi. – chama Deidara preocupado.  
– _Droga! _– diz Itachi.  
– Ele não seria capaz de descontar nela, ou seria?  
– Não faço a mínima ideia.

– **Você... **– começa Sasuke.  
_– Hmm... _Sasuke-kun?! – diz Sakura sentindo suas bochechas corarem.  
– Estive procurando por você a minha vida toda. – diz Sasuke inspirado.  
–_ O que? _– se pergunta Sakura confusa.  
**– Eu te amo!** – diz Sasuke abraçando a rosada.

**Continua...**

****

Então por hoje é só *-*  
Realmente espero que gostem .  
Até semana que vem x3

Beijinhos ;*


End file.
